Duelista como papá
by Fedra Rowle
Summary: Tamiran fue con su madre a hacer las compras para su primer año en el Mondmatrê e ira por lo que el mas quiere comprar: su primera varita...


Este historia participa en el reto mensual de octubre "mi primera varita" del foro de las expansiones.

Como sabran Harry Potter es de Rowling y lo que reconozcan del Mundo Magico Argentino es de ella y lo demas mio.

Por ultimo le agradezco a The Nova 6 por ser mi beta y tenerme esa enorme paciencia.

Se acercaba el mes de febrero y las calles de la ciudad de Weinss empezaban a llenarse de gente, especialmente de familias que tenían que comprar los útiles escolares ya vayan al colegio de Serim o al Mondmatrê. Era en ese momento cuando la ciudad resplandecía como ciudad turística, casi como en las vacaciones de verano.

Entre la gran multitud se encontraba el pequeño Tamiran Raschid junto a su madre caminando por el diagonal 52.

-Ma ¿me compras un surtido de caramelos en Scartaris? –pregunto pasando por la puerta de la tienda de golosinas dando pequeños saltos alrededor de la mujer.

-Es muy caro ese lugar. –no era porque le faltaba dinero sino porque realmente eran caros aunque eso no quitaba que eran de los mejores dulces y por ende uno tenía que hacer una enorme fila para comprar algo.

-¡Por favor! Si me lo compras me voy a portar bien por una semana… te lo prometo. –la señora Raschid miró a su hijo que le ponía ojos de cachorro.

-Está bien. –accedió pensando en la media hora o más que tendría que perder allí.

-¡Sí! ¿De qué crees que será mi varita? –pregunto lo más curioso mientras estaban a unas dos cuadras de la tienda.

-No lo sé. –apuró el paso.

-¿Crees que seré bueno en los duelos como papá?

-¿De eso hablaron anoche?

-Sí, me contó que era uno de los mejores duelistas... -su madre sonrió de lado ya que desde que su marido hizo el intento de calmar la curiosidad de su hijo terminó por exaltarlo más aunque no sabía de lo que hablaron.

-¿Te contó sobre Andrés Franco?

-No ¿Quién es? -la mujer sonrió al recordar su adolescencia.

-Era el mayor enemigo de tu papá bueno en realidad no era tan así, solamente se llevaban mal y una vez estuvieron a punto de expulsarlos a ambos por lanzar dos de las maldiciones prohibidas en un duelo.

-¿En verdad? ¿Y qué paso?

-Ambas familias eran lo suficientemente adineradas como para evitar la expulsión -le iba a decir que le había ganado varias veces a su padre, pero optó por no matar esa imagen de héroe que le había creado.

-Vaya... -a Tamiran no le agradaba la idea de que le vaya a pasar algo así pero sí quería su varita y eso lo mantenía entusiasmado, a medida que se acercaban al lugar su madre saludaba a mucha gente.

-Bien, llegamos. Entra, cariño. -ambos entraron y vieron que el señor Martín Ivanoff estaba atendiendo a otro muchachito.

-Bueno esta es tu varita –decía el hombre mientras el niño sonreía ante una varita recta y de madera oscura- y recuerda el dueño de una varita inflexible no es cabezota, solo mantiene sus ideales.

-Sí, señor. Muchas gracias –el niño le sonrió y al pasar con sus padres por al lado de Tamiran lo miro de reojo con aires de superioridad, el muchachito ni se percató de eso ya que estaba asombrado ante la cantidad de varitas en el lugar entonces se quedó pensando un momento -Ma, ¿y si me toca una varita mala o fea? –la mujer lo miro sin entender a que se debía esa pregunta.

-Malo es el mago, no la varita y ¿Fea? ¿Cómo una varita fea?

-Si como la del señor gordo que siempre va a casa. –recordando a el hombre que casi siempre veía entrar al despacho de su padre.

-Tamiran no le digas así al señor Díaz, es una falta de respeto. –dijo llamándole la atención.

-Perdón pero su varita es toda torcida. –contesto pensando en la vez que entro al despacho sin permiso a preguntar algo y vio la varita del señor arriba del escritorio para después comerse tremendo reto de parte de su padre.

-Es que así es la madera. –comento con simplicidad.

-Buenos días –saludo el mago llevando en las manos varias cajitas con varitas– ya vuelvo, guardo esto y estoy con ustedes.

-Ma, ese hombre me da miedo.

-Tamiran... –le dijo a modo de regaño, él entendió y de inmediato contesto:

-Perdón. –pasados unos minutos el hombre volvió.

-Bien, muchachito, veamos qué tenemos para ti. -lo midió y luego le tomó la mano- creo que tengo tu varita por aquí.

-¿Por qué te agarra la mano? –le pregunto a su madre con ojos bien abiertos mientras Ivanoff buscaba entre las miles de cajitas ubicadas de manera muy ordenada.

-Ve tu magia o la siente.

-Bien, acá tenemos 26 centímetros, de arrayán con centro de fibra de Ent -al dársela empezó a hacer una niebla verde- no, no. A ver… probemos esta. 26 centímetros, de arrayán con centro de esencia de Liminiade -cuando la tomó la agitó y de ella salieron unas pequeñas chispas rojas- bien, tienes tu varita. -contestó el hombre mientras la mujer le pagaba por ella.

-Gracias ¿es una varita buena para los duelos?

-Eso depende de los reflejos del mago, pero serás un buen pocionista.

Eso dejó a Tamiran satisfecho y con su varita en mano salió de la tienda del señor Ivanoff, eso que le había dicho lo recordaría y se esforzaría por mejorar en todo caso, quería ser tan bueno como su padre le había dicho que había sido.

-¿Vamos por el uniforme?

-Sí, ma ¿a dónde?

-Estamos a unos locales nada más ¿feliz por tu varita?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno esperemos que tu euforia se termine. -suspiro la mujer ya que desde hace tiempo estaba hiperactivo, inaguantable según su marido. Tamiran le sonrió.

-Todavía no, me falta saber a qué división voy a ir y mis compañeros y mis profesores...

-Ya está bien hijo, respira. Mira, ya llegamos por tu uniforme. -le dijo la mujer viendo que su hijo hablaba a toda prisa sin respirar, entonces se quedó pensativo ante la última frase y le preguntó:

-¿Y cómo vas a saber el color si no sé a qué división voy a ir?

-Se colorean con magia una vez que te lo dicen.

-Vaya...

En fin, las compras estaban terminando y Tamiran, ambos fueron por los libros que eran lo último en la lista, su madre le dio el dinero para que parase de saltar a su alrededor preguntando por toda clase de hechizo que podía hacer y compre el pack de libros de primer año del colegio, pensó que al tener la varita volvería a ser tranquilo pero no, presentía que iba a suceder cuando volviera para las vacaciones de invierno.


End file.
